No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos el alma y el cuerpo
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo lejos de aquella que su corazón anhelaba en lo mas profundo, Terry se arma de valor para ir en busca de Candy, una conversación con su padre el duque de Grandchester le abre los ojos, de esta manera emprende el viaje de regreso... pero durante este recibe una grata sorpresa que le dara un rumbo diferente a toda su vida... Epilogo de esta serie... GRACIAS!


**No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudas el alma y el cuerpo.**

**Londres, 16 de Diciembre de 1.923.**

La habitación se encontraba apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa, colocada sobre el escritorio de roble oscuro que él utilizaba cuando trabaja en casa; sumido en sus pensamientos recordaba todas esas veces que entró a este lugar y lo vio observar a la nada, la mirada perdida, en completo silencio, como una estatua, un ser inanimado… sin vida; justamente así recordó a su padre durante los primeros años de su existencia, esos primeros años que compartió con él… en realidad no los compartieron, el joven solo lo observaba mientras él se mantenía sumido en ese mutismo que siempre lo ha caracterizado, ajeno a todo, en mas de una ocasión lo vio derramar algunas lagrimas en absoluto silencio, sin sollozos, sin quejarse o lamentarse, sin al menos un pequeño indicio que demostrara que se estaba desgarrando lenta y profundamente; así es él… hoy a pensar de los años sigue manteniendo la misma actitud, hace mucho que no lo observaba como lo hacia antes, pero estaba seguro que aun llora, el dolor y la tristeza en su mirada están demasiado ligadas a él… y a ahora a si mismo como para no darse cuenta, los dos sufrían por lo mismo, a ambos les toco renunciar… tantas veces que lo juzgo, tanto reproches, altanería, rechazo, odio… tanto odio guardo en su corazón contra un hombre que simplemente hizo lo que creyó correcto en ese entonces… ese hombre que solo hizo lo mismo que había hecho él un tiempo atrás, su padre y sin embargo jamás dejo ver su dolor. Supo entonces que en eso se parecían mucho, cada día se acercaban un poco más… pero él ahora tenía una oportunidad, si la tenía, esperaba en Dios que fuese así – Dejo libre un suspiro que más parecía un lamento y salía del fondo de su corazón y su alma.

- Estas aquí – Menciono una voz a sus espaldas que reconoció de inmediato. – Haz pasado todo el día en este lugar Terruce ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto sin rodeos.

- ¿Tendría que suceder algo? – Respondió el joven con otra pregunta.

- Terruce ese juego de contestar una pregunta con otra es algo que te conozco muy bien, ya no eres un adolescente deberías a empezar a dejar de dar vueltas cuando se te cuestiona por algo – Dijo demostrando su autoridad.

Giró la silla donde se encontraba para mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver aun a través de la oscuridad que casi reinaba en el lugar su ceño fruncido, el joven cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, después los abrió de nuevo y enfoco su mirada en él… listo para ponerse de nuevo esa mascara que había llevado durante gran parte de su vida.

- No ocurre nada padre, quería estar solo un momento es todo, para pesar… pero si te molesta entonces será mejor que me marche – Contesto intentando colocarme de pie.

- Quédate exactamente donde estas Terruce – Ordeno con autoridad y camino hasta el sillón detrás del escritorio. – Puede que pienses que nunca me preocupe por ti, que siempre desee hacerte a un lado enviándote a un internado durante todos los años que estuviste conmigo, que nunca supe ser un padre… me parece perfecto tienes todo el derecho de reprochármelo y odiarme por ello, quiero que sepas algo y no pretendo excusarme con ello – Se detuvo observando para saber que tenia toda la atención del chico, al constatar que era así continuo.

- Terruce yo he cometido muchos errores en la vida, pero hay algunos que nunca, jamás me podre perdonar y entre ellos esta el haberte separado de tu madre, haberte traído a aquí para luego abandonarte a tu suerte… si quieres que te diga porque lo hice, pues lo hare… yo no soportaba ver en ti a mi peor error…

El rostro del castaño abandono de inmediato esa mascara de indiferencia que había mantenido hasta ahora, siempre supo que su existencia era un motivo de vergüenza para él, que solo era el resultado de un desliz de juventud, la consecuencia de una aventura que salió mal, solo eso… ¿Cómo pudo pensar que en algún momento él había sentido amor por su madre? Nunca lo sintió y menos uno como el que él sentía por Candy… - Un dolor se instalo en su pecho y aunque quería salir de ese lugar y no verlo la cara nunca mas en su vida, se había congelado, una cosas es que sospeches algo y otra muy distinta es que te la confirmen de manera tan descarada. Él vio la reacción en el rostro del joven a su comentario y se detuvo unos segundo pero luego continuo, este le hizo un ademan para que no lo hiciera, su mirada reflejaba la rabia, el dolor, la decepción que se esparcía por todo su ser amenazando con desbordarse de un momento a otro.

- Déjame seguir – Menciono levantando la mano – Veía en tus ojos llenos de inocencia y desconcierto mi peor error Terruce, tu mirada se me clavaba dentro del pecho y no me dejaba respirar, me quitaba todas las fuerzas, cada vez que preguntabas por tu madre era como si tomaras entre tus pequeñas manos mi corazón y lo destrozaras sin ningún tipo de piedad… El peor error que he cometido en la vida fue dejar a Eleonor Baker, traerte conmigo pensando que con ello podría llevar el vacio que ella había dejado en mi corazón, yo fui un iluso, un idiota, pensé que el tiempo sanaría todas las heridas, tú estarías conmigo y entonces ella solo quedaría como un recuerdo que atesoraría, solo eso… el error fue dejarla teniendo plena consciencia que jamás en la vida podría olvidarla, que no existiría otra mujer que me hiciera feliz como lo fui con ella, verte era recordar que fui un cobarde, tú me recordabas todos los días que me había condenado a ser un hombre a medias, un ser incompleto… vacio, amargado y gris… tú me gritabas que el honorable Richard Grandchester no era mas que un pusilánime, un títere que dejo su vida en manos de alguien mas… - Se interrumpió para poder respirar, estaba llorando… si, él estaba llorando y ahora no era en silencio, su corazón por fin había cedido ante la presión de años y años de silencio.

- Padre… padre yo… - Nunca hubiese pensado que algo así sucedería, Terruce no podía coordinar sus ideas, ver al hombre que para él siempre fue un pilar inquebrantable derrumbarse de esa forma… - Se coloco de pie y camino hasta él.

- Terruce no cometas el mismo error, tú aun estas a tiempo… te he visto convertirte poco a poco en un reflejo del fantasma que soy… hijo, tienes en tus manos el poder para salir adelante, para ser feliz y estar libre de culpas, de cargas, de dolor… no arruines tu vida pensado que lo mejor es lo que sucedió y ya nada tiene remedio, revélate Terruce, lucha… corre, grita, habla… hazlo lo que sea necesario para librarte de eso que no te deja vivir – Le dijo y podía ver la angustia y el terror reflejado en sus ojos, apretaba con fuerza sus hombros.

- Padre… yo, no sé como hacerlo, he intentado una y otra vez encontrar una salida, ser feliz, entregarme de nuevo, pero… - Él lo detuvo.

- Nada de eso servirá de nada si antes no te sinceras contigo mismo, admite tus errores, tus miedos, tus anhelos… busca entre todo ellos y encuentra el punto que los une, es allí donde esta la respuesta, esa es la salida… no lo es alejarte de quien pensabas que era tu cárcel, no lo es calmar tus necesidades de hombre con el cuerpo de una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, aunque si crees que esta es la indicada, puede que lo sea… pero si aun no eres libre ella lo sabrá y se alejara de ti, pasaras toda tu vida perdiendo una y otra vez, llenándote de recuerdos… y todos te llevaran a una sola, ese amor que llevas dentro Terruce es lo que no te deja avanzar, estas amarrado a un asunto pendiente, tu pasado te tiene prisionero y solo tú tienes la llave.

- Pero… tengo miedo padre, no sé con que pueda encontrarme ¿Qué si en lugar de encontrar con una salida termino aun mas prisionero? – Pregunto y voz temblaba – Si ya no siento lo mismo por ella, si he perdido todos estos años de mi vida tras una ilusión que empezó a morir desde esa ultima vez que la vi… o aun peor si aun la amo y descubro que ella ya no siente lo mismo por mi… quedare devastado padre, no soportaría saber que la he perdido para siempre… - El hombre lo detuvo.

- Entonces no serás Terruce Greum Grandchester Baker… porque el joven que yo conozco y que lleva ese nombre, era un chico arriesgado, uno que se sacrifico por amor… por ese amor, no una sino dos veces, ese que tomó un barco a América sin siquiera saber que le deparaba el destino, él mismo que renuncio a la comodidad, la seguridad y el privilegio de ser el hijo de un duque simplemente por que esto no lo llenaba, porque no era lo que quería para su vida… y por salvar al amor de su vida, a la muchacha que le enseño el valor de los sentimientos, el poder que el amor puede tener, ella te sano las heridas que yo cree en ti Terruce… si logro hacer eso, ten por seguro que te dará la libertad y la felicidad de nuevo… sea o no junto a ella – Sentencio con firmeza.

Él se quedo en silencio analizando cada una de sus palabras, la fuerza y la certeza que había en ellas, los años en soledad y sufrimiento le habían dado la experiencia necesaria para saber que inevitablemente su hijo se estaba enrumbando hacia el mismo desfiladero donde él se perdió, él tenia razón… todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida solo lograron hacer algo en el joven, llenarlo de recuerdos, de nostalgias, nunca escucho de esos hermosos labios que devoro hasta saciarse de ellos, un te amo que fuese sincero, una entrega total… no, nunca la obtuvo, tal vez porque ellas sabían que él tampoco lo hacia, ese sexto sentido que dicen que ellas poseen, estaba seguro que en mas de una ocasión desearon gritarle y golpearlo por no ver en ellas a la que su corazón realmente anhelaba, seguramente en mas de una ocasión se sintieron usadas, solo un desahogo… una liberación, nunca fue amor… fue de todo menos de ellas, se dejaba llevar, les entregaba el cuerpo a cambio del suyo… pero ¿Qué había de su corazón? ¿Por qué no tuvo la necesidad que alguna de ellas le entregara su corazón? ¿Será que estaba consciente que no podía pedir algo que él no podía dar? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? – Se preguntaba con horror – Disfrutando del momento, si de eso no había duda, lo disfruto… Dios sabe cuanto, como aun con solo recordarlo su cuerpo se llena de deseo y quiere volar y enredarse de nuevo en esas maravillosas pieles que lo hicieron perder la cordura, besar esos labios y llenar esos cuerpos que lo hicieron estremecer… ¿Dónde quedo lo demás? ¿Dónde estaba la magia, la ternura, el despertar de sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas? Ya había estado con mujeres antes de conocerla y sin embargo con ella todo era nuevo… con ella todo era distinto, al menos en ese entonces… ¿Por qué nunca fue capaz de llevar a Candy a que se le entregara? Las oportunidades sobraron, en el cuarto de castigo, en su casa de Escocia, aun en su departamento en Nueva York… ¿Por qué con ella siempre fue distinto? – La voz de su padre lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Porque a ella la amabas… y el amor cuando es sincero y honesto, solo busca el bien del ser amado, solo busca cuidarlo, exaltarlo… - Lo interrumpió sorprendido por su respuesta pero también por la mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

- Pero también la deseaba… como nunca he deseado a otra mujer en mi vida, sin embargo siempre sentí que algo me detenía – Expreso desconcertado.

- Eso no lo dudo Terruce, solo que deseaba hacer las cosas bien, hacerla tu esposa, llevarla frente al altar y jurar ante Dios que la respetarías, que le serias fiel y la amarías hasta el fin de tus días… el amor hizo que tu voluntad no flaqueara, fue el amor el que te detuvo – Explico con una sonrisa.

- No entiendo – Esbozo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tienes mas fuerza de voluntad que tus padres, solo eso – Agrego y su mirada brillaba.

Dos días después de esa conversación se encontraba en el puerto de Southampton esperando para abordar el barco que lo llevaría de regreso a América, no era la primera vez que pasaba un año nuevo lejos de su familia y aunque su padre le insistió para que se quedase un poco, mas tuvo que negarse, lo que tenia que hacer debía ser lo mas pronto posible, una necesidad torturante por verla de nuevo lo había mantenido en vela las dos ultimas noches.

- Vas a desgastar el piso si continúes caminando de un lado para otro… ya me tienes mareado Terruce – Menciono la voz de su padre quien lo había acompañado.

Se paro en seco y le dedico una mirada de reproche, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el puesto junto a él, el cual le indicaba con la mano.

- No debes desesperarte, aun tienes un viaje muy largo por delante, aprovéchalo para pensar en lo que harás en cuanto llegues a América – Agrego con tranquilidad.

- Seguramente serán los veinte días mas largos de mi vida – Esbozo dejando libre un suspiro.

- Seguramente – Fue lo único que dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en la estructura del barco frente a nosotros.

Al fin el primer llamado para abordar, se levanto casi de un brinco y tome su abrigo, el aire se encontraba bastante frio, así que decidió colocárselo al igual que los guantes de piel que hasta hace nada le servían para descargar la impaciencia mientras los retorcía entre sus manos. Camino junto a su padre hasta las afueras del puerto para subir rampa de pasajeros.

- Padre… volveré en cuanto me sea posible… - Intento decir algo mas pero él lo detuvo.

- No… no, quiero verte de nuevo hasta que hayas conseguido tu libertad, la próxima vez que nos encontremos debes haber alejado de ti el peso y la culpa que te mantienen atado, ya bastante tengo con verla en mi todos los días al mirarme al espejo como para también verla en ti, no será fácil Terruce pero confió en ti hijo… ahora ve que se te hace tarde – Menciono extendiéndole la mano.

La recibió mientras lo miraba a los ojos, después de eso se volvió alejándose, solo había dado un par de pasos cuando lo escucho hablar de nuevo.

- ¡Duque de Grandchester! – Exclamo, el joven se volvió para mirarlo totalmente desconcertado. – Creo que serias el mejor representante para ese titulo – Agrego con semblante serio. Él negó con la cabeza y cuando abría la boca para decir algo mas lo detuvo – Pero sé que ese no es tu destino – Camino para encontrase con su hijo de nuevo – Nunca he sabido de alguien que haya logrado enjaular a un ave fénix… y dudo que sea yo el primero – Acoto extendiéndole los brazos mientras sonreía. En el momento el castaño no supo como actuar quedándose paralizado por unos segundos, pero después dio un par de pasos y también extendió sus brazos, se unieron en un abrazo fuerte… uno que lo lleno de confianza… por primera vez en sus años de vida su padre lo abrazaba, le estaba diciendo con hechos y no solo con palabras que lo apoyaba, sintió su corazón encogerse dentro del pecho y las lagrimas inundar su garganta.

- Padre… - Su voz sonó estrangulada.

- Terry, búscala y hazle saber que aun la amas, que estas dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, entrégale ese amor que le has guardado durante todos estos años… aun si vez que las cosas parecen imposible no te rindas, no si logras ver en sus ojos el mismo amor que hay dentro de ti, no cometas un error que los condene a ambos – Sentencio con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos – Suerte hijo – Agrego y dio un par de pasos para alejarse mientras le hacia un ademan para que subiese al barco que hacia retumbar de nuevo la sirena en todo el lugar.

Después de tres días en ese barco ya lo conocía de memoria, pasaba las tardes admirando el mar, las mañana leyendo en la cubierta, y las noche dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama hasta que lograba conciliar el sueño siempre entrada la madrugada, para siempre terminar soñando con Candy, con su pasado justos, la separación, Susana, Aimée, María Cristina, Priscila y también con Fedra, aunque el tiempo que paso con esta ultima fue muy poco; pero fue precisamente ella la que se atreviera a abrirle los ojos y estrellar contra su cara la realidad que había tratado de negarse durante años.

Una de esas tardes mientras sus ojos se perdían en las hermosas aguas del atlántico que desplegaban una maravillosa gama de colores su corazón fue presa de todas esas emociones que creyó olvidadas. Apoyado en la baranda de la cubierta sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, aun sin volverse para mirar fue consciente del ritmo acelerado que tomó su corazón, sus manos se tornaron frías, sudorosas y temblaron ligeramente al igual que sus piernas cuando escucho el sonido de unos pasos sobre la madera acercándose a él.

- No he olvidado este azul… - Dijo la voz de mujer que lo hizo estremecer sin poder evitarlo.

Ella se coloco a su lado observando la masa de agua que ondulaba de un lado a otro, estrellándose contra la cubierta, creando de esta manera una melodía sublime a los sentidos, revitalizante y melancólica al mismo tiempo, como la danza de un corazón que se debate entre los sueños y la realidad. La mirada del joven se perdió en la figura de ella, su rostro que lucia hermoso bajo los últimos rayos de la tarde pintándolo de un dorado que resaltaba el rosa de sus mejillas y labios, la suave brisa que movía sus cabellos, dejando llegar hasta el joven el dulce y exquisito aroma que ella usaba… ese perfume a… - Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ella.

- Tampoco he olvidado el azul de tus ojos Terruce – Agrego volviéndose para mirarlo por primera vez mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que iluminaba su mirada.

- Yo tampoco he olvidado lo mucho que me gustan tus pecas – Esbozo con una sonrisa y se sintió estúpido por el comentario - Aunque ya no tienes… no como antes – Acoto observando con mas cuidado el rostro de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo has estado Terry? – Pregunto tornándose seria, pero sin perder su calidez.

- Bien… ¿Cómo has estado tú Candy? – Inquirió mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos ojos.

- Bien… ocupada en cientos de cosas como siempre, no sabia que estabas en Europa – Menciono en tono casual esquivando la mirada insistente del chico.

- Estaba descansando un poco, viajando por varias ciudades y por ultimo estuve en la casa de mi padre… - La chica lo interrumpió intrigada.

- ¿Volviste para ver al duque? – Ella no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, aunque lo que realmente deseaba preguntar era si había vuelto para reconciliarse con su padre.

- No era algo que estaba entre mis planes… pero se dio y resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, de lo que esperábamos ambos creo, después de tantos años de silencio, dolor, resentimientos y culpa… puedo decir que Richard Grandchester y yo hemos saldado una cuenta pendiente – Contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella respondió de la misma manera sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro de este, sus hermosos ojos azules, los rasgos que se habían hecho más fuertes con los años, resaltando y haciéndolo mucho mas atrayente, elegante, lucía tan bien que por mas que ella intentase no lograba dejar de mirarlo, su voz también eran mas grave y esa sonrisa que ella también bien recordaba tuvo el mismo efecto demoledor en su interior, haciendo vibrar su ser y su alma.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo, también que estés bien – Expreso con sinceridad.

- A mi también me sorprende encontrarte… aquí… - Ella lo detuvo de nuevo para aclarar sus dudas.

- Estaba visitando a Albert, desde hace cuatro años vive en Escocia junto a su esposa, tiene dos hijos hermosos, un niño que es idéntico a él y una pequeña que es el vivo retrato de su madre – Comento con una gran sonrisa – Su esposa Helen es canadiense, se conocieron cuando Albert la rescato después de caer desde un bote cerca de las cataratas del Niágara, ella pretendía sacar unas fotografías a estas para ganar un concurso que había abierto la National Geographic, él quedo prendado de la belleza y la valentía de su ahora esposa, solo cinco meses bastaron para saber que era la mujer que siempre había esperado, se casaron y han viajado juntos por todo el mundo, pero siempre regresan a su casa de Escocia, ella consiguió entrar a la sociedad y él continua al mando de la familia Andley pero desde la distancia, da su opinión cuando algo relevante ocurre y viaja dos veces al año hasta Chicago, pero mantiene su independencia – Explico la chica con una sonrisa y esa naturalidad que la hacia lucir tan hermosa.

- ¡Vaya! Estoy realmente sorprendido, claro es una grata noticia saber que Albert esta tan bien, me alegra mucho por él, es una excelente persona – Indico el chico con una sonrisa.

- Si lo es, esperaba que me quedara para año nuevo… pero he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de América y mis madres seguramente me extrañaran tanto como yo a ellas, dudo que me de tiempo de llegar antes de las fiestas, luche una semana para encontrar un boleto – Dijo volviéndose para mirar el mar.

- Creo que nos tocara pasar juntos otro año nuevo pecosa – Menciono sin poder evitarlo.

Ella se quedo en silencio mirándolo, una tensión creció entre ambos, el deseo y el miedo se mezclaron apoderándose de sus pechos. Él se acerco a ella y con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de la joven, deslizando sus dedos primeros en un toque sutil y cálido que la hizo estremecerse, él se dejo embargar por esta maravillosa sensación que ella le brindaba a través de esta experiencia, con el simple hecho de dejarla acariciar su mejillas, extendió la mano para abarcar con la palma la delicada piel de la rubia quien cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro, él llevo la otro mano hasta su rostro para acunarlo entre estas, su mirada recorrió cada espacio de su cara, los labios rosados, llenos, tentadores, las largas y pobladas pestañas que descansaban en sus mejillas, tersas y sonrosadas, esa nariz respingada y pequeña que tantas veces anhelo besar, su barbilla, su frente cubierta por algunos rizos que lo enmarcaban; se acerco mas a ella como atraído por una fuerza que lo envolvía. La rubia se estremeció al sentir el aliento tibio y dulce de él sobre su rostro, lo podía sentirse cubriendo cada espacio de su rostro. La respiración de ambos se acelero, él sabia que debía darle tiempo, que debía mantener la distancia y dejarla pensar… él también necesitaba hacerlo y poner las cosas en claro, pero simplemente no podía, no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos con sus acciones.

Se acerco un poco más hasta ella y estando a punto de tomar sus labios subió y le deposito un beso en la frente, sus labios se posaron muy despacio sintiendo la calidez de su piel y algo dentro de él le dijo que eso no era suficiente. Ella abrió los ojos y espabilo un par de veces ante el gesto, llevo las manos al pecho del joven y pudo sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón, cuando él se separo lentamente de ella sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, él intento desviarla bajando el rostro de inmediato, la caricia de la mano de la rubia en su pecho le hizo mirarla de nuevo y esta vez sus miradas se anclaron una en la otra.

Ella abrió los labios ligeramente para lograr respirar pues la cercanía de él le impedía hasta hacer algo tan sencillo como eso, las emociones que estaba haciendo nacer Terry en ella eran demasiado abrumadoras para ignorarlas, un impulso crecía dentro de ella a cada instante y sabia que debía dejarlo libre o terminaría lamentándolo, se acerco a él con agonizante lentitud y sus labios quedaron a un suspiro de distancia, en sus ojos había un deseo que clamaba por ser complacido, por saciarse. Él no pudo contenerse mas y acorto la distancia, un suave toque unió sus labios haciéndolos estremecerse, sutiles caricias que comenzaban a provocar en ellos nuevas sensaciones que se sumaron a viejos sentimientos que despertaban dentro de los dos, acercándolos peligrosamente a un torbellino que amenazaba con zambullirlos en esos anhelos y deseos, que por tanto tiempo habían permanecido guardados dentro del corazón.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse como si toda la vida hubiesen estado esperando por ese momento, las de él por la espalda y la nuca de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo, buscando hacer el beso mas profundo, mas intimo e intenso. Las manos de la rubia estaban en el cuello de él, enredando sus dedos en las sedosas hebras castañas que tanto había deseado tocar en el pasado, todos estos años preguntándose como seria sentirse en los brazos de Terry, justo como estaba ahora, sintiendo sus labios, el calor de su pecho, el latir de su corazón. Sus labios se abrieron muy despacio dando paso a un beso que calmara esta necesidad de sentirse el uno del otro, sus sentidos explotando en cientos de destellos de colores cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, poco a poco él fue tomando posesión de eso que tantos años espero, ella… ella, su gran amor, la única mujer que había sido la dueña de todo su ser, esa que elevaba su alma con solo sonreír y que en estos momentos estaba entre sus brazos y se entregaba a él en un beso maravilloso e infinito.

- Terry… - Susurro ella cuando logro separar sus labios de los de él después de minutos que no logro contar, su voz sonaba distinta, todo en ella parecía distinto.

- Amor… Candy, amor – Dijo en un hilo de voz mirándola a los ojos.

- Esto… tú…yo… no sé que decir – Menciono ella sonrojándose y dejando ver una sonrisa hermosa.

- Te amo… siempre te he amado… - Ella lo cayo colocando unos dedos en sus labios.

- No… no lo digas, Terry esto no esta bien… nosotros no podemos, es una locura… ha pasado tanto tiempo – Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y sentía las lagrimas inundar sus ojos.

- Nada de eso importa para mi Candy, tú eres todo lo que he soñado en la vida… siempre has sido tú Candy, solo tú amor… junto a ti sé que podría encontrar lo que todos estos años la vida me ha negado ¿Acaso no ves que yo sigo atado a ese sentimiento que nos unió y que nos sigue uniendo? – Le pregunto buscando sus ojos.

- No es… no es eso, pero las cosas ahora son distintas… ya no somos los mismos Terry, yo he cambiado y tú también has cambiado y… - Él la interrumpió bajado para tomar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez sin permisos, se apodero de ellos como lo hizo años atrás, sintiéndola estremecerse.

Ella intento luchar pero esta vez su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, por el contrario se pego a él y llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico acariciándola, abrió la boca y se entrego a eso que él exigía, el beso de Terry fue invasor, suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo, entro en su boca saqueando y llenando cada rincón de esta, demostrándole con hechos que todas las excusas que pudiese pronunciar no eran mas que eso, excusas; que el corazón y el cuerpo le gritaban que él era su único dueño… que ni los años, ni el dolor, la soledad y la distancia habían hecho mella en este sentimiento… al contrario parecían haberlo fortalecido.

Se separaron de nuevo para buscar aire, sus labios levemente rojos, hinchados, húmedos; sus rostros también sonrojados mostraban el deleite que los embargaba, sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que ambos eran consciente del ritmo acelerado que poseían. Ella sentía que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, su rostro era presa de un calor que le hacia arder las mejillas, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada brillante de Terry quien le sonreía provocándole a su corazón latir aun mas de prisa como si eso fuese posible. Él llevo una mano hasta la mejilla de ella para acariciarla con delicadeza mientras se ahogaba en las lagunas esmeraldas que tenían una luz que lo hipnotizaba.

- Candy… necesito que me escuches… tengo tanto que decirte, confieso que no esperaba encontrarte en este barco… no sé por donde empezar, pero es vital que me escuches… por favor – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry yo… - Ella respiro profundamente para intentar coordinar sus ideas – Yo también deseo decirte tantas cosas, ha pasado tanto tiempo… - Él la interrumpió.

- Tenemos mucho por delante antes de tocar tierra – Expreso con una sonrisa – Si me permites y me honras con tu amistad de nuevo pecosa, me harías un hombre inmensamente feliz – Acoto mirándola y haciéndole saber que cada una de sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ella asintió en silencio y le dedico una sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos, sus manos temblaban cuando Terry se la llevo a los labios para darle un beso mientras la miraba, ese azul y ese brillo en los del joven le podía robar todos los suspiros que tenia dentro de si ¿Cuándo había olvidado lo que una mirada de Terry podía provocar en ella? – Se pregunto mirándolo - Nunca… nunca lo había olvidado, pero ahora esta sensación era distinta, mucho mas intensa e intimidante, pero sin duda maravillosa… realmente maravillosa.

Los días pasaban entre paseos por la cubierta como los viejos amigos que eran, los desayunos, comidas y cenas entre risas, bromas y algún que otro juego de palabras que terminaba en alguna pelea de esas que los hacían sentirse como unos chiquillos, pero que siempre terminaban entre besos y caricias que se daban con tanta naturalidad que a ninguno de los dos les sorprendía; aunque él intentaba hacer su relación mas cercana la rubia aun se mostraba un poco renuente a ello, alegaba que era pronto, que debían retomar las cosas desde donde quedaron cuando se separaron en el San Pablo… que el tiempo les diría que tanto habían cambiado y si ese sentimiento realmente tenia futuro.

Todo esto a él le parecía absurdo pues cada beso y caricia de ella le confirmaban que aun lo amaba, podía sentirlo en su piel, en su mirada que brillaba con mas luz que el sol después de cada beso, hasta ahora no le había dicho que lo amaba… solo algunos te quiero, nunca pensó que fuese tan difícil hacer que la rubia pronunciase una palabras que ahora para él eran tan maravillosas y tan fáciles de decir, como lo era respirar o como lo era perderse en sus labios.

Sus miradas se perdían en las millones de estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento, el aire era frio pero aun así ellos no se movían de donde estaban, de cara al cielo abrazados mientras sonreían y se susurraban palabras cariñosas. Él la acerco mas dejando que la cabeza de la rubia descansara sobre su pecho y entrelazaba su mano a la de ella.

- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas pecas? – Pregunto sintiéndola distraída.

- Yo… no estaba pensando en nada importante Terry, solo miraba las estrellas, lucen tan hermosas esta noche, como diamantes – Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Yo prefiero las esmeraldas – Indicó el castaño con voz suave, apenas un susurro que hizo que el corazón de ella se disparase en una carrera frenética.

Bajo para tomar los labios de la chica, roces delicados, tibios y húmedos que comenzaron a despertar sensaciones en ambos, las manos de él se deslizaban con total libertad por la espalda y la llegaban a la cintura de ella para cerrarla y pegarla mas a su cuerpo, haciendo el beso mas profundo, tomando posesión de su boca por completo, haciéndola estremecer y suspirar en cada toque, deleitándose con el sabor que ella le brindaba, con esa timidez que poco a poco iba haciendo a un lado para complacerlo a él.

- Eres maravillosa Candy – Le susurro mirándola a los ojos con sus labios aun muy cerca de los de ella mientras sus manos seguían acariciando la espalda de esta.

- Terry debemos hablar… - Dijo ella tornándose seria.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió él desconcertado.

- Suceden muchas cosas… - Respondió apartándose un poco de él para tomar aire y continuar – Tú aun sigues casado con Susana, aun debes respetarla… - Él la interrumpió sin entender.

- Candy ya no estoy con Susana… ella y yo nos divorciamos – Expreso en su defensa.

- ¿Ya salió la sentencia? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- La ultima vez que hable con mi abogado solo era cuestión de la firma de un juez… ya ella había aceptado y todo estaba por terminar, seguramente para esta fecha ya seré un hombre libre – Se detuvo al ver que ella se colocaba de pie y le daba la espalda – Candy amor… por favor háblame, ¿Qué ocurre Candy? – Inquirió de nuevo con una mezcla de miedo y rabia ante la actitud de esta.

- No pienso ser una mas de tus conquistas Terry… no estoy dispuesta a…

- ¡Candy por Dios! ¿Se puede saber de que hablas? – Pregunto colocándose de pie y caminando hasta ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Susana me escribió… me envió una carta cuando la dejaste, me dijo que su matrimonio siempre había sido una falsa, que todo lo que vivieron fue un infierno y que era consciente que gran parte de todo eso fue su culpa… pero que tú también tuviste mucho que ver en ello, que nunca te esforzaste por amarla… ni siquiera por quererla, que buscaba en otras mujeres lo que a ella como tu esposa le correspondía darte, que en eso fuiste un egoísta y nunca… nunca le brindaste la oportunidad de hacerte ver que ella también podía llegar a ser todo lo que tú deseabas – La voz de la rubia se quebró, se detuvo para respirar y evitar derrabar las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla – Ahora yo me pregunto… ¿Si eso sucedió con ella quien me asegura a mi que no me pasara lo mismo?... Yo no soy tan hermosa como esas mujeres Terry, no tengo su gracia, ni su elegancia… o su figura… yo soy un desastre, tengo pecas… mi cabello es una maraña, soy tan flaca que no se puede decir que posea al menos una silueta femenina, mis modales siguen siendo los mismos, aun subo a arboles y corro en el campo con los pies descalzos, aun hablo hasta por los codos… me comporto de manera infantil la mayoría de las veces y nunca he aprendido a diferencia entre todos los cubierto que colocan en una mesa – Explico dejando su llanto libre. – Yo nunca seré una buena compañera para ti Terry… pero tampoco deseo ser una mas de la lista, así que lo mejor será terminar con todo esto y dejar las cosas justo como se encontraban – Agrego llevándose las manos al rostro para limpiar las lagrimas de manera descuidada.

Él camino hasta ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos se perdió en los ojos verdes que lucían como unas lagunas, brillante y profundas por las lágrimas que aun se hallaban allí, con delicadeza pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas para secarlas.

- Candy yo te amo… realmente te amo y créeme por favor cuando te digo que deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado, entre tus brazos… pero no solo eso deseo, también quiero amarte hasta quedar sin aliento, tocar el cielo tomando de tu mano, mirarme en tus ojos cuando mi cuerpo siembre en ti la semilla que nos haga padres, saber que eres mia, completamente mia… y saber que soy tuyo como jamás he sido de nadie mas, si pudieses entender lo que diferencia una cosa de la otra, entonces no quedarían dudas en ti, Candy White tú eres mi sol… solo tú tienes el poder de iluminar mi mundo, solo tú tienes la magia de elevarme con tan solo mirarme o sonreír… no te hace falta siquiera tocarme para hacer que te desee como un loco. No puedo negar mi pasado… seria deshonesto contigo, conmigo y con… con esas mujeres que en algún momento pasaron por mi vida y que me entregaron mucho… - La rubia lo interrumpió intentando soltarse.

- No sigas Terry… no hace falta, yo comprendo… - Esbozo con la garganta inundada por el llanto.

- No… no lo entiendes Candy, lo que ellas mi dieron fue importante, sin embargo nunca… escúchame bien, nunca se podrá comparar con lo que siento contigo pecosa, te juro que aun me sorprende la facilidad con la cual puedo decirte que te amo, esas palabras jamás habían salido de mis labios antes… es como si no hubiesen existido antes de ti y como si se hubiesen borrado de mi memoria después ti, solo tú puedes despertar en mi los deseos y la necesidad de expresar mis sentimientos de esta manera… solo contigo me siento completo, tú me complementas Candy – Menciono mirándola a los ojos.

- Terry yo… yo tengo tanto miedo, tengo miedo de no ser lo que tú deseas en realidad… que con el pasar de los años termines decepcionándote de mi, que ese amor que ahora tienes se esfume y busques en alguien mas… no lo soportaría, por eso prefiero conservar este recuerdo y guardarlo en mi corazón para siempre como algo hermoso y puro – Menciono ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Nada de eso pasara Candy, te juro que nunca habrá nadie mas importante ni especial para mi que tú, yo te amo así… con tu locura, con tus berrinches, tus constantes despistes, los cambios de humor que tienes y me desconciertan… que me hacen amarte cada instante un poco mas, perdóname por favor no haberte dicho antes que te amaba… lo hacia Candy, desde el mismo momento en que te vi lo supe… te amaba, siempre te ame y lo seguiré haciendo aun si decides alejarte de mi de nuevo aunque eso me cueste vivir deseando un cielo que jamás podre alcanzar – Dijo él y al fin las lagrimas le habían ganado la batalla. (Tan solo tú, Franco y Alejandra)

Ella se acerco a él y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, como si desease fundirse en su cuerpo, llenar su corazón y su alma, hacer realidad cada una de las palabras que le acababa de decir. Sus bocas se buscaron con premura, con frenesí, con ternura, comenzando una danza exquisita y maravillosa, alejando todos los miedos y las dudas, entregando al fin el corazón, la vida entera al fin. Estuvieron abrazos durante varios minutos, mirándose a los ojos, expresando lo que ahora ambos sabían y tenían como cierto.

Cuando llegaron al camarote de Candy se dispusieron a despedirse como siempre lo hacían, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices, rozando sus labios apenas para no cruzar limites que sabían debían mantener; solo que en esta oportunidad los besos fueron dando paso a nuevas sensaciones, un nuevo deseo mucho mas intenso se despertaba en ellos, las caricias buscaban acortar la distancia entre ambos, su latir era apresurado y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

- Pecosa… Candy… - Logro él al fin separarse de ella.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa y le acaricio la mejillas, ella se sonrojo al ser consciente de lo tentados que se encontraban de olvidar las normas y los preceptos de la sociedad, la necesidad de entregarse por completo cada vez era mas grande, pero él se prometió esperar y hacer las cosas bien por y para ella, esta vez todo seria distinto. Se despidieron con un dulce beso en la mejilla y aunque ambos sabían que esto era una tortura era lo mejor… al menos por ahora.

Dos días después la rubia se encontraba en cubierta observando el mar, notaba a Terry algo sospechoso, la dejo sola en varias oportunidades alegando que debía enviar unos telegramas a su compañía de teatro, a su madre… lucía como si estuviese nervioso por algo y eso empezaba a preocuparla – Dejo libre un suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba envolver por el escenario a su alrededor, a lo lejos se escuchaban risas, pasos, melodías.

- Candy – La llamo el joven parado detrás de ella.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto viendo su semblante serio.

- Si… en realidad es mucho mejor de lo que espera – Contesto mientras le extendía un sobre de color marfil.

- ¿Qué es? – Inquirió tomándolo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules.

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica hizo lo que él le pedía, extrajo la hoja en este desdoblándola y procediendo a leer el contenido de la misma, sus manos temblaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, levanto los ojos encontrándose con los de él que le sonreían.

- Soy un hombre libre pecosa… libre para poder estar contigo mi vida – Menciono tomándole una mano y llevándose a los labios para besarla.

- Esto es… es maravilloso Terry – Expreso emocionada acercándose para abrazarlo.

- Si lo es… pero no es todo – Acoto llevándose una mano hasta el saco – Candice White yo… yo quiero pedirte que me honres aceptando ser mi esposa – Agrego mientras abría un pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, donde se encontraba un extraordinario anillo de platino, adornado por diminutos diamantes que hacían una circunferencia y escoltaban uno de gran tamaño que resaltaba en el centro de la joya.

La chica se llevo las manos a la boca para suprimir un grito, sus ojos dejaron libre las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos y ahora rodaban con libertad gracias a la emoción que la embargaba, sus dedos temblaban cuando los acerco a la caja que el castaño le extendía.

- Esto es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad Terry… creo que estoy soñando, pero si es así no deseo despertarme nunca ¡Nunca por favor Dios! – Expreso mientras sonreía.

- No es un sueño Candy, es nuestra realidad… nuestra de ahora en adelante ¿Quieres casarte conmigo pecosa? – Pregunto presa de un nerviosismo que jamás había sentido.

- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Si acepto! ¡Por supuesto que acepto Terry! Soy tan feliz… ¡Dios soy tan feliz! – Respondió lanzándole los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y comenzó a besarlo.

- Yo también soy feliz mi vida, inmensamente feliz… eres todo lo que he deseado, has llenado mi corazón de cosas maravillosas Candy – Le susurro contra los labios y después se fundieron en un beso que los elevo a un estado de placidez maravillosa.

- Nadie podrá creer esto Terry, todo el mundo pensara que me he vuelto loca cuando les diga que nos vamos a casar… - Comentaba minutos después. El chico la interrumpió.

- Lo creerán porque no esperaremos a llegar para casarnos… lo haremos mañana – Le dijo con una sonrisa que resaltaba las vetas verdes en sus ojos.

- ¿Mañana? – Pregunto sorprendida.

- Si mañana, no me arriesgare a que cuando pisemos tierra cambies de idea pecosa trepadora de arboles y escurridiza, nos casaremos aquí… ya tengo casi todo listo, bueno en realidad solo falta un detalle – Le explico mirándola.

- Espera un momento, Terry… ¿Cómo nos vamos a casar en un barco? Aquí no hay lugar donde celebrar la ceremonia, yo… yo no tengo… - Él la detuvo de nuevo.

- Tu vestido, ese es el detalle que falta, nos casaremos en la capilla del barco Candy, ya hable con el sacerdote y este acepto pero antes debemos cumplir algunos requisitos… esta tarde nos reuniremos con él, ya tengo las argollas de matrimonio… ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? – Le pregunto sin poder evitarlo al ver que ella se había sumido en un silencio poco usual.

- ¡No!… por supuesto que no, es solo que no entiendo… ah era eso lo que estabas haciendo cuando me dejabas sola – Afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sé que debí consultarte primero Candy, pero quería darte una sorpresa… en el atelier del barco me dijeron que llevaban varios diseños de novias para exponer en América, pero necesitaban de tu presencia para escogerlo y hacerle los arreglos necesarios, si deseas podemos ir ahora mismo y los ves – Le sugirió mientras acariciaba su espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Me encantaría… pero ¿Estas seguro que nos dará tiempo de realizar la ceremonia mañana? – Pregunto preocupada.

- Hagamos el intento – Indicó mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio, le regalo una sonrisa y después busco sus labios para perder en un beso con él.

Las luces del atardecer atravesaban los hermosos vitrales de la capilla, reflejando ciento de colores en todo el lugar, pintándolo de rojos, azules, naranjas, morados, amarillos y al mismo tiempo impregnándolo de calidez, se encontraban en pleno invierno, el aire cada vez era mas frio, sin embargo en este lugar era distinto. Moviendo todas sus influencias Terry logro hacer que el lugar luciera hermoso y mágico, decorado con rosas de tonos suaves, orquídeas, cintas; el pianista ensayaba unos últimos acordes y el coro también hacia lo propio, de repente todo quedo en total silencio cuando una de las damas que habían ayudado a rubia y al chico con los detalles hacía su entrada para anunciar que la novia estaba por llegar, se detuvo junto al ansioso novio y le dedico una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

Minutos después el lugar se lleno de luz, Candy entraba del brazo del capitán del barco quien se había ofrecido a entregarla, el pequeño lugar se encontraba repleto de personas en su mayoría desconocidas por los contrayentes. La mirada de Terry solo fue consciente de la que seria su esposa, envuelta en tul, encajes y sedas, el cabello apenas sujeto por una hermosa tiara de diamantes que dejaba caer en una cascada sus hermosos rizos dorados y al mismo tiempo mostraba en todo su esplendor el rostro delicado y radiante de la novia, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, se anclaron en los de él quien le dedico una sonrisa.

Todos en el lugar exclamaron admirados ante la belleza de la misma, parecía una princesa de cuentos de hadas, como si en lugar de caminar flotase muy lentamente a través del pasillo. La rubia no lograba aparta la mirada de su futuro esposo, elegante, alto gallardo; el mas hermoso y soñado de los caballeros. Su altura y porte lo hacia resaltar entre todos, pero lo hacia aun mas ese brillo en su mirada que le gritaba que la amaba… a ella, solo a ella.

La ceremonia se llevo acabo entre momentos muy emotivos, el sacerdote les recordó las palabras que compartió con ellos el día anterior, haciendo énfasis en el respeto, el amor y la fidelidad. Se juraron amor eterno para luego sellar el compromiso con un beso que llenos sus almas y corazones, todo era perfecto; la pequeña recepción que les ofreció el capital conto con la presencia de la orquesta y los demás pasajeros quienes se sumaron a la alegría de los novios con verdadero entusiasmo.

Cerca de la medianoche los novios se despidieron dirigiéndose al camarote del actor; antes de entrar en este él se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a su esposa quien lucía mucho mas hermosa de lo que hubiese soñado alguna vez; la tomó en brazos ante la sorpresa de esta y entro en la habitación, ella le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras él cerraba la puerta con el pie. La bajo colocándola frente a él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo, ella lo miro a los ojos y estos brillaban, como soles en una mañana de primavera, llenándolos de calidez y confianza.

Él comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los hombros de ella, delicadas caricias que le robaban el aliento, mientras las de ella reposaban en el pecho de él, sus labios se buscaron encontrándose en un beso que esta vez no tendría que parar, las manos de ella se movieron para deslizarse por la espalda del castaño, quien ya no portaba la chaqueta y le permitía apreciar cada musculo en esta y el calor que emanaba. Él llevo las suyas hasta los botones del vestido de ella y los comenzó a deshojar uno a uno con movimientos lentos, abandono los labios de la rubia para tomar su cuello y saborear la piel dulce y maravillosa de ella, ese olor a rosas que a él le fascinaba estaba impregnado en cada poro de su piel; una vez abierto el vestido deslizo sus manos por la piel, sintiendo el obstáculo del corsé se concentro en desatar las cinta de este haciendo con mas rapidez mientras ella le ofrecía un concierto de gemidos excitantes y le acariciaba la espalda.

- Te amo tanto Candy – Susurraba contra su cuello.

- Yo también te amo Terry, te adoro mi vida… esto es tan hermoso, todo lo que me haces sentir – Confeso subiendo para besar la mejilla y bajar hasta el cuello de él.

Él dejo libre un gemido y la apretó aun contra su cuerpo, busco la boca de la rubia y se hundió en ella demandante y tierno al mismo tiempo, enredando sus dedos en los rizos que ahora se hallaban libres de ataduras. Poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo de sus cuerpo y al fin se encontraron desnudos el uno frente a el; la chica tembló al ser consciente que él la observaba con insistencia, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, al tiempo que los nervios se apoderaban de su ser.

- Candy… eres hermosa amor, eres bellísima mi vida… tanto que me haces pensar que eres un sueño… que no eres real y nunca has existido, que cuando despierte seguiré siendo el mismo chiquillo de quince años que se embargo a América para buscar a su madre – Menciono emocionado mientras se colocaba frente a ella y le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos.

- Terry yo… soy real amor y soy tuya… solamente tuya – Expreso emocionada y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Solo eso necesitaba él para dejarse llevar por el deseo que ella le despertaba, la tomó en brazos de nuevo, camino con ella hasta su cama y la deposito en esta con mucho cuidado, la chica temblaba y respiraba con dificultad, trataba en lo posible no mirar la figura desnuda de su esposo y aunque el deseo que sentía por él era cada vez mas grande, todo esto le daba miedo… la expectativa crecía a cada segundo, ella sabia cuan cercano era el grado de entrega entre un hombre y una mujer. Él se acomodo a su lado mientras la miraba a los ojos y besaba sus labios con suavidad, apenas roces.

- Pecosa relájate – Le dijo acariciando su espalda y tomando después sus manos para llevarla hasta su pecho para que ella pudiese sentir el latir de su corazón – Mírame… te voy a amar, te voy a cuidar… no tienes que temer mi vida, solo déjate llevar, acaríciame de la misma forma en que yo lo hago contigo – Le susurro mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo siento… es que estoy muy nerviosa Terry – Esbozo con una sonrisa turbada, mientras subía con sus dedos por el pecho de él provocando el despertar de nuevas emociones.

- Yo también lo estoy Candy… no tienes idea de cuantas veces he deseado este momento, te he esperado tanto mi amor, quiero que te quedes en mi vida para siempre Candice White – Dijo antes de tomar sus labios en un beso intenso.

- Yo también lo he esperado señor Grandchester, nunca deje de hacerlo… siempre estuviste conmigo Terry, siempre – Menciono con una sonrisa que hacia iluminar sus ojos verdes. – Pero… se supone que deberías llamarme señora Grandchester – Le dijo con tono de reproche.

Él dejo libre una carcajada y la abrazo con fuerza, busco sus labios para darle otro beso y después mirándola a los ojos rodo para quedar encima de ella quien contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la piel caliente y palpitante de él presionando contra su vientre, ante lo cual él dejo ver una sonrisa.

- Porque nuestro matrimonio aun no ha sido consumado señorita Andley – Contesto con un brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa de medio lado que ella recordaba tan bien y la hizo estremecer.

- Entiendo – Expreso intentando relajarse, respiro profundamente y acaricio la espalda del joven con suavidad. – Entonces no esperemos mas esposo mío – Agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

Él comenzó una antología de besos y caricias, delineando con sus dedos cada espacio de piel de ella, despertando así un deseo mucho mas profundo y urgente, llenándola y llenándose él mismo de emociones y sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado. Con delicadeza comenzó la maravillosa danza en un rítmico vaivén, él la colmaba y ella lo recibía entre gemidos y jadeos, enredando sus piernas en las caderas del chico, anclada a su espalda hundiendo sus uñas en esta, mordiendo su hombro, cerrando los ojos y temblando. Él se deslizaba en ella llegando tan profundo que sentía dejar parte de su alma en cada roce, el perfume de su piel eran aun mas intenso y exquisito, embriagándolo y elevándolo a un estado de placer que nunca antes había sentido… es como si volviese a nacer en ella, sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección haciéndoles sentir que habían sido creados para estar juntos siempre, esta entrega era mucho mas en todo los sentidos, no solo era física, también se entregaban el corazón, el alma, la vida en cada instante; esto era justo lo que él había pedido y que solo en Candy había encontrado, solo con ella. Las caricias, los besos y sus movimientos los llevaron al cielo unidos en un abrazo, aferrados en un placer puro e infinito que hacia estallar sus corazones.

Después de varios minutos abrazados entre besos y caricias tiernas, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices, esperando a que sus corazones retomaran el ritmo normal de sus latidos, observando las estrellas a través de la pequeña ventana que había en su camarote, él se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en el cuello, después busco sus labios y con una manos rodeo los hombros de la rubia para acomodarla a su pecho.

- Señora Grandchester… es usted mi dueña absoluta, mi corazón, mi alma… mi vida entera es suya, esta en sus manos, haga con ella lo que desee – Le susurro contra los labios y la mirada brillante.

FIN.


End file.
